


Saying Goodbye

by phantomofthecity



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blaine - Freeform, Character Death, Klaine, Kurt - Freeform, M/M, sick!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthecity/pseuds/phantomofthecity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is dying in a hospital and Blaine says goodbye to the love of his life. Based off of an audio post that was made last year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> So this was made about a year ago when I heard a klaine audio post on tumblr that contained all of this dialogue in it. I tried to find the original audio post but I couldn't find it. (Sorry!) Also, I'm pretty sure this was written before Season 4, so keep that in mind if not everything is cannonly correct.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep._

There was only the sound of Blaine’s broken sniffles, the heart monitor that was beeping at a constant rate, and the sound of the patients, nurses, and doctors moving around in the hallway outside of Kurt’s private room.

He had been crying non-stop for hours that day, and the day before, and the day before that, and the day before that. He had been crying because it was his husband, the love of his life, that was laying in the hospital bed beside him, slowly wasting away. His once beautiful and lively husband sat there, frail and weak from the unknown disease slowly devouring him from the inside.

“Why are you getting so upset?” Kurt asked softly, but still sharply.

Blaine paused before answering his question, attempting to get himself together.

“Because,” he started, his eyes red and puffy from crying, “in a few months, you’re going to be gone. And I am going to be right here,” he explained, “by myself. And I’m just trying to practice what life’s going to be like without you.”

“You are,” Blaine spilled out, “the love of my life, Kurt. Okay? I am _pissed off_ that I have to learn what being alone is going to be like.”

“You aren’t going to lose me,” Kurt soothed. He took his husband’s warm hand in his thin, frail one, gently squeezing in reassurance.  

_Kurt always has been the strong one_ , Blaine thought, wiping the tears from his still wet cheeks.

“And you’re not going to be alone,” he continued, now stroking the back of Blaine’s hand with his thumb. “It’s okay.”

With hearing those words, Blaine leaned down to kiss their linked hands, whispering, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too,” his pale, sickly partner whispered back in reply, finally relaxing into the uncomfortable hospital bed after a week of needles and tests and shots and trial medications.

There was only the sound of Blaine’s broken sniffles, the heart monitor that seemed to be slowing down with every passing minute, and the sound of the patients, nurses, and doctors moving around in the hallway outside of Kurt’s private room.

Blaine looked up at his angelic husband when he realized that the beeping of the heart monitor was slowing. A new wave of tears made their way down Blaine’s face. Kurt’s eyes were closed, and his mouth was slightly open. His once glowing skin was deathly pale and almost yellowed. His once full face was hollowed and his cheekbones unnaturally protruded out like knives. Then there was the hair. Kurt’s always meticulous and perfectly styled hair flopped down on his face, clammy and sweaty from the fever.

“ _Kurt..._ ” Blaine whispered for the last time, right before Kurt’s heart finally gave up the battle between life and death and gave out.

 

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

 

Finally, Kurt was at peace and out of the pain and discomfort that was hurting him for the past month. Blaine let out a frustrated groan in response, squeezing Kurt’s lifeless hand in attempt to get a response.

Almost instantaneously, a petite nurse and a tall doctor walked into the room and unhooked the heart monitor. The nurse checked her watch for the time.

“Official time of death: 2:06 AM, November 9th,” the small nurse stated quietly. The doctor nodded briefly to the nurse in response and promptly left the room.

The nurse didn’t move as fast. She stopped beside Blaine, still sitting down, holding Kurt’s hand and staring at him.

“I’m very sorry, sir. Take as long as you need.” And with that, she walked out, closing the door behind her for privacy.

Sobs racked through Blaine’s entire torso as the realization suddenly slammed into him like a ton of bricks.

He was gone. Everyone else Blaine loved was gone, too. Cooper was in California and didn’t contact Blaine much anymore. His parents died in a car crash.  Burt suffered from a heart attack a few years back and Carole died from grief. Who else was there?

Blaine was alone.


End file.
